Demineralization of dental structures is well known to lead to caries, decayed dentin, cementum, and/or enamel, conditions that typically require treatment with a dental restorative, for example. Although such conditions can usually be adequately treated using dental restoratives, restored dental structures oftentimes can be susceptible to further decay around the margins of the restoration.
The release of ions (e.g., calcium, and preferably calcium and phosphorus) into the oral environment is known to enhance the natural remineralizing capability of dental structures. It is believed that enhanced remineralization may be a useful supplement to, or even an alternative to, traditional dental restorative methods. However, known compositions that release calcium and phosphorus into the oral environment (e.g., calcium phosphate containing compositions) oftentimes lack desirable properties including, for example, sustained release capabilities.
Thus, new compositions capable of releasing ions (e.g., phosphorus and other ions) into the oral environment are needed.